


Aftermath

by dontruinmystorywithyourlogic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Nonsense, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), just a lot of chaotic dialogue really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontruinmystorywithyourlogic/pseuds/dontruinmystorywithyourlogic
Summary: What I think happened after certain Avengers bit the dust





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a mess but lets be real a mess is what would happen if you left the avengers in a confined space for more than 5 minutes. Also I think I like mashed like a few different theories together but there u go I guess  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> (I also didn't rewatch before typing this so if I've messed up which characters got dusted I apologise I am relying on my unreliable memory

First there was silence. 

And then one by one they started to appear.

Bucky first. Face down on the floor.

Minutes later Sam appeared on foot. Looking at Bucky, he kicked his shoulder. "Get up Barnes"

Bucky rolled over onto his front and sat up. "What the hell was that?"

Then T'Challa, followed by Wanda, Peter, Doctor Strange, Starlord, Groot, Drax and Mantis.

Wanda was slumped forward sobbing into her hands. Sam hurried over to her, trying to comfort her but she pushed him away.

"Where is he?! I'm gonna kill him!" Starlord shouted as he stumbled forward into the empty space in front of him. "Wait what? Where are we?" He looked around the empty space and then at each of the people who stood in front of him. "Who are you?"

"Could you stop shouting for five minutes? It's your fault him and Stark-" Doctor Strange gestured at Peter. "-couldn't get the gauntlet off of Thanos"

"He killed Gamora!" Starlord shouted.

"You what?! You had that bastard in your hands and you let him-" Sam shouted over him.

"He murdered Vision!" Wanda screamed at him, her eyes flashing red as Sam grabbed her arm manoeuvring himself between the two of them.

"Quiet" Doctor Strange flicked his hand and a wave of gold energy pulsed through the group knocking everyone back slightly. "Thank you. I cant think with all this nonsense"

"I didn't let him go" Starlord said feebly causing everyone to glare at him. 

"I am Groot"

"Shut up Groot" Starlord sighed defeated.

"Where are we?" Sam asked Doctor Strange. The Doctor was muttering to himself, moving his hands around, golden light appearing and disappearing around his fingers. "It's difficult to explain" He said after a minute. 

"It's not going to be crazier than what's just happened" Bucky moved to stand near Sam stopping just behind Wanda.

"Are we- Are we dead?" Peter asked, his voice catching. "It felt like I was dying"

"Not dead. But we're not quite alive either"

"Well that makes sense" Starlord said sarcastically.

"Thanos thinks he's saving the planet by halving the population. But when he used the stones he didn't kill half of humanity. He displaced it. The stones, when used together like that, they created an inter-dimensional space. We, and everyone else that vanished are in that space"

"Where's everyone else then?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at the Doctor who had moved to sit on the floor, his legs crossed.

"They're here. Everything is in constant motion. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if-" What was left of the Guardians of The Galaxy vanished. "-That happens. They'll be back in a minute. That's what I meant by inter-dimensional. It's like hundreds of thousands of pocket dimensions contained by one outside force"

"So... We're inside one of the stones" Peter said thoughtfully.

"In simplest terms, yes" Doctor Strange closed his eyes and began to float a couple of inches off of the ground. 

"What do we do? Your Highness?" Sam looked at T'Challa, who had silently been watching the group.

"Without the stones there's no way out is there Doctor?" T'Challa studied Doctor Strange. Lost in thought the Doctor didn't respond.

"First things first we all need to stop arguing. Apart from that, I have no idea. My sister, if she hasn't ended up here, will be working on it, I have no doubt"

"If anyone can come up with a fix, its Shuri" Bucky agreed with T'Challa,

"Maybe we can find a way to figure out who else vanished?" Wanda suggested her voice sad and quiet.

"I'm dead. I am so dead" Peter suddenly exclaimed,

"What did the wizard just say? We're not dead" Bucky said dryly. 

"My aunt is literally going to kill me" Peter reiterated. "Not only did I go off into space with Mr Stark but then I go and get sent to wherever this without telling her. And if she got sent here too, I'm even more dead. Oh God-" Peter was frantically moving around.

"Stop kid" Sam placed his hand gently on Peters shoulder. Peter stilled at the contact lookijng at Sam.

"Sorry" Peter said looking sheepish for a minute before his eyes went wide."Mr Stark" He's all alone in space! Well that blue robot lady is with him and we're not!" 

"It's okay. Whoever's left, Steve, Shuri. They'll find him.

"But-" Peter was interrupted by the Guardians of The Galaxy reappearing, mid argument. Drax and Starlord were in each other's face shouting as Mantis tried to separate them. Groot was stood behind them, his arms crossed petulantly.

"Enough" Barked Doctor Strange. Everyone turned to face him. The Doctor was no longer meditating, his feet planted firmly on the floor. "What happened was inevitable. Stark knows what needs to be done. They can fix it now"


End file.
